Pokemon Island
by pokephile33
Summary: Kyle washes ahore an island, an Island of Pokemon! Read as he journeys his new life on the island, and somewhere along the away, finds the love of his life. RATED M FOR POKEPHILIA M(HUMAN)XF(FLAREON)


"Ungh... where... where the hell am I?" I asked in woe.

I stood up and looked around at my surroundings.

I was on a sandy beach, nearby was a massive forest filled with shrubbery and trees.

I looked far out into the distance, and could not find any bouies, boats, or anything in the water for that matter.

My suit was ripped to shreds.

"I'm on an island?!" I cried out in fear.

I began to panic.

"Oh no...nonononononononono!"

I cupped my hands over my eyes and dropped to the ground.

My boat went underwater.

The wave's must have taken me here.

"Hello," a young boys voice greeted cheerfully.

I uncovered my eyes and turned around swiftly.

The only living thing standing behing me, was a Riolu.

"Who said that?" I asked, looking for the speaker.

"I did silly!" the voice replied.

I looked down at the Riolu.

"Is something wrong?"

I backed away and nearly shrieked at the sight.

_That Riolu is talking._

_"_You're funny. I don't think I know you from around here."

I didn't even speak. Just stared at him blankly as he moved his mouth and lipped his words clearly.

I pinched myself to find out if I was dreaming.

The pain caused me to wince I pinched so hard.

Suddenly, a Lucario appeared from the forest onto the beach.

"Riolu, what have I told you about... oh... who is this?" the Lucario asked.

"I dunno daddy. I think his talking is broken."

The Lucario knelt down next to me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

I didn't move a muscle.

"Are you hurt?" he echoed.

"N-no," I croaked.

He extended his paw out towards me, offering to help me up.

I hesitated at first, but then accepted his help.

He pulled me to my feet.

Sand began to fall from my clothes as I stood.

"You should come with us," he offered.

"O-okay..."

The Lucario and his son started to walk into the woods.

I stood there like an idiot.

"Come on now! Follow us!" the Riolu shouted from afar.

I walked up to them and followed wherever they were headed.

In little time, we had reached a cave.

Nearby, I could hear the sounds of other Pokemon speaking in clear English.

Lucario showed me a rock to sit on.

"How is this happening?"

"Pardon?" Lucario replied.

"I understand what you're saying. When you talk, I hear human talk, not Poketalk. Why is that?"

Lucario thought for a moment.

"You're a human?" Riolu asked.

Lucario gave Riolu a look.

"I don't know. Where are you from child?"

"Umm... Florida?"

"What is your age?"

"My... age?"

"Yes."

"I'm 16."

_Why does he need to know my age?_

"I should have asked this question first. What is your name?"

"K-Kyle... Kyle Lareno." (Loor- AY- know)

"Well, it is nice to meet you Kyle. I am Lucario and this is my son Riolu."

I extended my arm for a handshake.

Lucario and Riolu looked confused.

"What's he doing daddy?" Riolu whispered.

"It's called a handshake. Humans do it as a greeting," I explained.

"That sounds fun! Lemme try!" Riolu exclaimed.

He grabbed my hand with both of his paws firmly.

"No you only use one hand for a handshake. Like this," I gave an example with both of my hands.

He tried it next, and succeeded.

"That's not fun at all," Riolu said glumly.

"It's not meant to fun. It's polite," I explained.

"You should go meet Arcanine. He used to live with a human. I'm sure he would be thrilled to meet you."

"Okay, where's he live?"

I was already getting over the fact I could understand them clear as day.

Lucario tols Riolu to stay in the cave while we left.

We walked for 5 miuted then reached another cave entance.

"Arcanine! I have something for you!" Lucario called.

Instead of an Arcanine appearing, out came a Flareon.

"Oh, hi . My dad's gonna be back any second. He went out to get some water from the lake."

When she saw me, she flinched, then let out a strange purring sound.

"You... are a human?" Flareon asked.

"Yeah. I am a human."

"My dad has a lot of stories of when he was with his human trainer."

"Lucario!" a older male voice exclaimed.

"Hello Arcanine."

He stared at me in amazement.

"A...a human," Arcanine muttered.

Flareon made the purring sound again.

Arcanine approached me closer, as if inspecting to see if I really was human or not.

"How did you get here human?"

"My name is Kyle. My boat must've gone underwater after that big storm. I just woke up on the island 20 minutes ago."

"Well, it is great to meet you Kyle! I see you have already met my daughter Flareon."

Again, she made purring sound and twitched.

"Honey, you need to mate soon or you'll always have that tic!" Arcanine told Flareon.

"I don't have any friends to mate with daddy! You know that!" she cried in defense.

Arcanine gave me a sly look, then to his daughter.

I knew what he was thinking.

For some reason, Lucario grinned at me.

"What!? We just met Kyle! B-besides... he's a human and I'm a Pokemon! How will we have eggs together?"

I completely flushed in embarassment.

I'm being asked to have sex... with a Pokemon.

"Your words were clearly, I do not have any friends to mate with daddy, Kyle here is a friend to us."

"Maybe to you, but not me," Flareon snapped.

That made me a bit sad.

_She didn't have to go there._

"You can't remain a virgin forever. Remember what Xatu said?" Arcanine added calmly.

"She's full of shit! I can't die at 18 years old if I don't mate!"

"I hate to admit it, but it is true," Lucario chimed in.

"You are 16 sweetheart, I only want what's best for my little girl."

"I'm not your little girl dad! I'm an adult! I can move out any day I want to!"

And with that she dashed away from the scene.

Arcanine started to go after her, but Lucario stopped him.

"Let her go. She needs some time alone," Lucario said.

I don't know why, but when the two of them weren't looking at me, I snuck away into the bushes.

_Maybe I can talk to her. She's not gonna listen to her dad anyways._

I quickly ran the direction she went and eventually saw her galloping away.

I could run pretty fast.

Faster than anyone else I've met.

I followed her until she started climbing the mountain, jumping from ledge to ledge.

I watched as she did so with amazement.

When I saw her each the top, and she was out of sight, I climbed up after her.

My climb took longer than hers, but eventually I reached the top.

I silently climbed on the peak below and listened as she cried.

"It's not fair... No one likes me... I'll never find a mate. I'll just die at 18. Besides, what do I have to live for anyway? I have no life outside of home. No friends. Mom's dead," My foot slipped on the edge causing small rocks to tumble down the mountain.

"Go away dad! I don't wanna see you!"

I climbed up to the top where she was.

The top was flat and gave a beautiful view of the ocean.

"You! What do you want!?" she exclaimed.

"I wanna talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, now get off my mountain before I burn you off."

"I'm not moving from this spot until we talk."

She gave me an intense, annoyed glare, then sighed heavily.

"Fine. What is it?"

I rubbed my fingers through my short hair.

"You have a lot to live for."

She looked even mad now.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON ME!? I SHOULD KICK YOUR LITTLE ASS!"

"I'm sorry. You need to understand that your dad is only helping you. You love your dad right? If you died, what would he have to live for? If you died for something you could've controlled, he would like shit. He would tell himself everyday that he let his daughter die. And another thing, we all have something to live for. Maybe you don't a lot of friends. Maybe you don't have any friends! I was an awkward kid and didn't get a lot of friends in school or anywhere for that matter! So, what did I do to get more friends? I worked on awkward behaviors. I changed myself completely to get accepted."

"My dad tells me to be myself."

"That doesn't mean you can't change yourself. Being yourself doesn't mean hold onto the problems you have! Now, if you don't mind me asking.. Why do you think you don't have any friends?"

"Well... for one thing... I'm annoying. I talk nonstop, I'm mean to others... I... bully... Holy shit... It's not them... It's me..." she muttered.

"It doesn't mean you can't change."

She flinched and purred again.

"Mate with me Kyle," she growled with lust in her voice.

I was totally confused.

"You are my partner of choice. I wish for you to be my mate," she muttered.

She turned her rear toward me and lifted her tail, exposing her dripping wet, puffy, red vagina.

"Do it! Give it to me hard!"

I wasn't sure what to do.

_She seems pretty serious about this._

I hesitated.

She turned around and tackled me to the ground, her crotch dripping liquids onto the front of my pants.

She lowered her self down hard on top of me.

She embraced into me, and it somewhat turned me on.

The feeling of her furry body pressed against mine

"Okay," I grinned.

I lifted her up, removed all of my clothing, shirt and all.

She did another purr and stared at my genitals with a lustful grin.

Flareon then climbed on top of me, her pussy juices falling onto my member.

"I'm a virgin too." I croaked.

"Really, then this will be perfect for both of us."

I grabbed the top of her head and tried to put her muzzle to my mouth for a kiss.

She wasn't sure what I was doing.

"It's called a kiss. It's a human thing. You open your mouth, and I open mine and we put them together."

"Like this?"

Flareon opened wide and pressed her muzzle against my lips, her thick, dog-like tongue going down my neck.

The kiss was sloppy, as she was releasing loads of saliva into my mouth.

It felt amazing otherwise.

When we released the kiss, she was panting, "That's a kiss? That was amazing!"

"You have no idea."

"Now for the real fun."

She rolled on her back, still on top of me and said, "Push it in me."

I nodded, then brought her down on my 5" fully erect cock.

My penis slid into her with ease.

We both let out a loud moan.

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to thrust in the position we were in, so I exited her, rolled her over, and re entered her love tunnel.

I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her soft fur through my fingers.

We gave another tongue tying kiss as I thrust in and out of her slippery snatch.

With every hip movement I could feel her six teats rubbing against my belly, along with the friction of her silky fur.

She pulled me closer with her front paws and screamed in delight.

"I feel it!" she moaned.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to climax!"

"Do it!"

We both screamed as we came at the same time.

My seed filled her insides completely.

THATS ALL FOR NOW! I'LL CONTINUE THIS ANOTHER DAY!


End file.
